Mi Vida Eres Tú
by MelGranger92
Summary: Hermione despierta luego del incidente en el Ministerio y se encuentra con un Harry totalmente destruido. ¿Cómo lo ayudará para que él pueda seguir adelante? La vida continúa y Voldemort aún está haciendo de las suyas, no es momento para flaquear.
1. Despertando a la realidad

Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Mélaniee intentaré hacer una historia entretenida e interesande para uds.

quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.

Bueno, espero que les guste, acá va el 1º capitulo :)

**Espero sus comentarios, siempre son muy utiles!**

**Mi vida eres tú**

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche. Las camas de la sala solo estaban iluminadas por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Miré a mi alrededor mientras intentaba asimilar los acontecimientos ocurridos. Cuando lo recordé un nuco presionó mi estomago. Lo último que recordaba era que estábamos siendo atacados por un numeroso número de mortífagos. Realmente no sabía hacia cuanto me encontraba inconciente.

Miré a mi derecha y pude distinguir a Ron acostado en la cama contigua. Mi respiración se detuvo hasta que logré escuchar la suya constante y tranquila. Estaba profundamente dormido y sus brazos estaban cubiertos con muchos vendajes. Me invadieron unas ganas increíbles de abrazarlo ¿qué le abría pasado?

Tenía que saber como estaban los demás. Me dispuse a levantarme y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho hizo que me detuviera. Luego de recuperarme, me levanté y me acerqué a Ron. Sentía un gran dolor donde recordaba haber recibido la maldición pero estaba desesperada por saber de mis amigos. Mi cabeza imaginaba mil finales diferentes para a difícil situación del Ministerio, pero por alguna razón no encontraba la manera de que todo aquello hubiera salido bien.

- Ron – llamé mientras tocaba su hombro.

Después de varios intentos, él comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Esperé a que se despertara por completo para volver a llamarlo

- Ron

Tardó unos segundo en fijar la vista en mi en la oscuridad.

- Hermione - dijo incorporándose con cara de preocupación – ¡Despertaste! ¿Qué haces levantada? Debes acostarte.

Se levantó y me acompañó de vuelta asta mi cama. No pude evitar una mueca de dolor mientras me acostaba. Ron me miró angustiado y acomodó mis almohadas para mí.

- Ron – Lo llamé

- Herm, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías. Han pasado dos días desde lo del ministerio y no despertabas.

Se sentó en una silla a mi lado mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

No pude contener las lágrimas al imaginarme lo que estaba a punto de contarme, rogué a Merlín que todos estuvieran bien y pregunté:

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué pasó en el Ministerio?

Se paró y me abrazó de manera protectora; esto solo me asustó más.

- ¡Decime que están bien! – pedí con desesperación. Él se distancio y comenzó a hablar lentamente.

- Están bien – secó mis lágrimas con sus manos – Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna están bien.

Sentí que volvía a respirar otra vez, pero no entendía como..

- ¿Cómo salimos?

- Bueno, no todos salimos ilesos – su mirada se oscureció – escucha…

Era obvio que no encontraba las palabras para decirme lo que tenía que decir.

- Escucha, cuando los mortífagos nos atacaron, llegaron los miembros de la orden… y… se enfrentaron – se detuvo tomando fuerzas y mis nervios aumentaron considerablemente.

- ¿Qué pasó Ron? – pregunté instándolo a que siguiera.

- Hermione, Sirius… Sirius murió.

Mi cerebro no podía asimilar la idea, Sirius muerto.

Ahora si, mis lágrimas fluyeron por mis ojos.

-¿Co-cómo sucedió?¿Y Harry? – Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Pobre Harry, lo que quedaba de su familia había muerto, debía sentirse terrible.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en aquella sala del ministerio donde había gradas y un aro con un velo? – Esperó a que yo asintiera para continuar – Bellatrix Lestrange mató a Sirius arrojándolo por ese aro.

El odio por esa mujer aumentó considerablemente, después de lo que le había hecho a los padres de Neville y quien sabe a cuantas otras personas, esto.

Yo seguía llorando mientras intentaba entender lo ocurrido. Mi amigo me abrazó con fuerza y lloré en su hombro un largo rato. Otra vida más cobrada por los mortífagos. Doce años encerrado injustamente en Azcaban para luego morir asesinado. No podía creer lo injusta que había sido la vida con él y con su ahijado Harry. Recordé como dos años atrás antes de que nuevamente colagusano escapara ellos pensaban en una vida nueva, viviendo juntos, como familia. Pero la vida se empeñaba en dejar a mi amigo solo.

Luego Ron agregó con la intención de levantarme el ánimo.

-Hay algo más que debes saber; ahora todo el mundo sabe que el Innombrable ha regresado. Él fue al ministerio y el propio Ministro lo vió en persona; no había modo de que lo siguiera negando. El nombre de Harry está limpio otra vez, y el de Sirius también ¿Sabes? Varias personas debieron tragarse sus palabras y pedir disculpas.

Eso era una buena noticia, pero estaba segura de que a Harry eso ya no le importaba. Sabía que él preferiría que lo trataran como a un mentiroso antes de perder a su padrino.

Otra lágrima se escapó traviesa por mi mejilla al recordar la admiración que el ojiverde tenía hacia él. Como sus ojos se iluminaban ante la posibilidad de que Sirius fuera declarado inocente. Como lo defendía antes todos cuando lo llamaban infantil. Su padrino era el único que lo entendía, que apoyaba sus ideas y que no lo trataba como a un niño; o al menos eso era lo que Harry sentía. Y yo estaba segura que la su muerte había dejado un gran hueco en su corazón que no se borraría con nada. De solo pensar como se sentiría mi amigo mis ojos se inundaban otra vez. Sabía que él había perdido las esperanzas de tener su familia, una familia en serio, que lo respetara y lo tratara con amor. No como los Dursley. Sirius siempre tenía anécdotas de sus padres y recuerdos que a Harry le hacían sentir que ellos no habían muerto. El no recordaba nada de ellos pero cuando podía averiguar algo, sus ojos se iluminaban y quería saber más. Le arrebataron la posibilidad de crecer con sus padres y conocerlos; y ahora se habían llevado la figura que hacía que ellos estuvieran presentes, vivos, al menos en recuerdos.

-Creo que debes descansar – Ron me ayudó a que me recostara y luego me arropó cariñosamente – No sabes lo preocupados que todos estábamos Herm, lo chicos se pondrán muy felices al saber que despertaste. Volvió a su cama sin decir nada más.

Traté de dormir nuevamente, pero las imágenes y el recuerdo de Sirius no me lo permitían. Pensaba en Harry y en como debía sentirse. Pensaba que mientras yo estaba inconciente todos luchaban y Sirius entregaba su vida por defendernos.

No podía aguantar más allí acostada, cuando sabía cuanto me necesitaba mi mejor amigo.

Decidí que iría a ver a Harry en ese mismo momento. Miré a Ron para asegurarme de que estuviera dormido y con algo de esfuerzo y dolor en el pecho me levanté de mi cama. Vi mi ropa sobre una silla apartada. Era la misma que llevaba puesta aquella noche, pero eso no importaba. Me cambié tan rápido como pude y salí de la enfermería.

El camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor me pareció una eternidad, a decir verdad, sabía que no debía estar levantada, me sentía muy débil y mejor no hablar del dolor agudo en el pecho. Pero necesitaba ver a Harry y podía sentir que él me necesitaba a mí.

Cuando llegué frente al retrato recordé que no sabía la contraseña, aunque quizás no había cambiado la anterior, valía la pena intentarlo.

- _Lazo sagrado_ – dije con voz clara; nada sucedió. Definitivamente habían cambiado la clave. Cuando miré la pintura con detenimiento noté que la Dama Gorda. Golpeé el lienzo como si se tratara de una puerta y ella se despertó sobresaltada.

- ¡Niñita! ¡Cómo vas a despertarme así! Y a estas horas… - Me reclamó realmente ofendida.

- Necesito pasar – expliqué con simpleza.

- ¡Que falta de respeto! Bueno… Dime el santo y seña de una buena vez.

- _Lazo sagrado_ – pronuncié rogando que fuera la correcta.

El cuadro se abrió sin decir ni una sola palabra

- Gracias- susurré

Entré y encontré la sala común totalmente vacía. El fuego de la chimenea ya se había apagado, y el lugar estaba frío y oscuro. Subí las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los hombres y entré en la que Harry y Ron compartían con otros compañeros.

Todas las camas se encontraban vacías. Estaba a punto de salir cuando noté la silueta de una persona sentada en la ventana. Era él…

Se encontraba mirando los jardines del colegio y me daba la espalda. Caminé unos pasos y lo llamé suavemente:

- Harry…

* * *

NA: Bueno, que les pareció?

esto recién empieza asi que tengan paciencia y en poco tiempo subiré el próximo cap :)

Besos a todos! gracias x leer


	2. La Culpa

Holaa! Aquí estoy otra vez con el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, los dejo que lean! :)

HARRY

Entré a la enfermería después de dar un largo paseo por los terrenos del colegio. Estaba cansado de pensar en la noche del ministerio, pero a la vez no podía pensar en otra cosa. No había manera de convencerme de que yo no era el culpable de la muerte de Sirius. Ron y Hermione seguía en la enfermería, también por mi culpa. Y ella ni siquiera despertaba. Eso me ponía aún peor, si eso era posible. No me gustaba verla allí inconciente, tan débil. Yo tenía el deber de protegerla, pero no lo había hecho.

-Hola Ron ¿Cómo estás? – saludé a mi amigo en cuanto lo vi recostado en su cama comiendo una rana de chocolate. Miré a mi amiga con la esperanza de verla despierta, pero ella seguía dormida.

-Bien Harry, aburrido.

Ya ni siquiera me esforzaba por no parecer triste. Esa tarde me senté junto a mi amigo y me dediqué a culparme interiormente por ser tan entupido y haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort. Si yo hubiera aprendido Oclumancia, Sirius estaría vivo.

De vez en cuando Ron trataba de sacar temas de conversación para sacarme de mis pensamientos, pero no lograba distraerme por más de unos minutos.

Mi mirada se mantenía fija en el rostro de Hermione ¿Cómo había dejado que le hicieran daño? Ya llevaba casi dos días inconciente y Madame Pomfrey sólo nos decía que debíamos esperar a que despertara para saber con exactitud las consecuencias del hechizo que recibió. Ella solo nos había explicado que era una maldición que atacaba directamente los pulmones y que podía, o no, traer consecuencias futuras. Si algo de eso pasaba, creo que no podría vivir con la culpa; ya era suficiente con lo de Sirius.

De solo pensar que Hermione empeorara, me dieron unas ganas terribles de golpearme a mi mismo.

Mientras mi mente no se cansaba de castigarme con recuerdos y razonamientos, llegaron Ginny y Luna a la enfermería.

-Hola Chicos- Saludó la rubia con su mirada soñadora.

-Hola- Dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo están?- Contesté

-Bien- Aclaró Luna con simpleza y luego se sentó a los pies de Herm.-Aún no despierta ¿no?-Preguntó mirándola.

-No – Dijo Ron con tono monótono.

Un silencio invadió la sala. No había nada que quisiéramos más que ella despertara y estuviera bien. Todos nos sentíamos culpables a nuestras maneras; Ron no decía nada pero yo sabía que él se sentía realmente mal.

-Todos se fueron del castillo hoy- Ginny intentó sacarnos de nuestros pensamientos- Ayer terminaron los exámenes.

-Si, y hot hablé con McGonagall y nos autorizó a quedarnos hasta que Ron y Hermione mejoren- Nos Informó Luna.

-Genial- Dijo Ron intentando sonar animado –En cuanto Herm despierte nos podremos ir. Creo que sería genial si vinieran a pasar las vacaciones o al menos algunos días a La Madriguera. Mi madre se pondría muy feliz. Aunque nadie se podrá librar de sus retos y sus excesivos cuidados.

Todos reímos al imaginar a la Señora Weasley diciéndonos cuan delgados os encontrábamos.

-Mírate Harry, estás piel y huesos, pareces desnutrido- Dijo Ron haciendo una pésima pero graciosa imitación de su madre.

Así pasó la tarde entre risas y silencios incómodos cuando caímos a la realidad y veíamos a nuestra amiga aún inconciente en esa cama. Aunque gracias a mis amigos, esa tarde no fue tan desagradable como podría haber sido.

A eso de las 8, Ginny, Luna y yo nos fuimos de la enfermería. Luego de despedir a la rubia en los pasillos de su sala común, caminé junto a la menor de los Weasley hacia la nuestra. En cuanto llegamos, me despedí también de ella y subí a mi dormitorio.

Me acosté apenas llegué, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de cambiarme. Me invadieron nuevamente los amargos sentimientos y las imágenes. La culpa me carcomía la cabeza, sabía que todo era mi culpa. Sabía que yo había llevado a los chicos al Ministerio y sabía que había arrastrado a la Orden, con Sirius en ella, a salvarnos. No había nada positivo, o por lo menos no podía verlo. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, menos de luchar contra Voldemort. Si fuera por mi, nada me hubiera importado que me matara esa noche. Con estos pensamientos me quedé dormido profundamente.

_Todo estaba oscuro, solo se veía una fuerte luz a lo lejos. Corrí hacia ella ya que la sofocante tiniebla me quitaba el aire. La luminosidad provenía de una especie de puerta circular. Sin pensarlo dos veces pasé al otro lado de la abertura. Dentro había muchas personas pero sus caras expresaban un solo sentimiento: sufrimiento. Ninguno miraba a ningún punto, solo al vacío. De repente, la multitud comenzó a abrirse creando un pasillo. Al final de dicho pasillo se encontraba una persona de pie. Mirándome. Luego de observarlo unos segundos lo reconocí, mi corazón se aceleró al reconocer a Sirius entre los demás. Su mirada tenía algo extraño, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba allí, conmigo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a abrazarlo._

_En cuanto llegué a él, no recibió mi abrazo como yo esperaba. Me empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo y me miró con esa mirada. Ahí fue cuando logré reconocerla, estaba cargada de odio y desprecio. Su mirada no expresaba lo mismo que los demás. Y estaba claramente dirigida a mí. ¿Por qué Sirius me miraba así?_

_-Sirius, ¡Estás vivo! ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté mientras me levantaba del suelo. Toda la felicidad que había sentido al verlo allí de pie se esfumó en unos segundos._

_-No estoy vivo, me mataron por tu culpa- Estas palabras atravesaron mi alma causando un dolor inimaginable, sabía que tenía razón, pero ahora me lo estaba diciendo él, y por su mirada era claro que me odiaba por ello._

_-Sirius yo… lo siento- Podía sentir las lágrimas en mi rostro, realmente quería morir, quería cambiar su lugar._

_-Ya no puedes hacer nada, yo estoy muerto y es gracias a ti. Así que, vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

_-Espera, yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo. ¡Por favor!- pero en ese momento una fuerza invisible me alejo de él mientras el decía:_

_-Yo no te quiero conmigo_

_Aparecí entre muchos árboles. Lloraba con desesperación, golpeé un tronco con mi puño haciendo que sangrara. Pero eso ya no importaba, nada importaba. No quería vivir más, no así. No sabiendo que si no fuera por mí Sirius estaría vivo. Es más, si no fuera por mí, la profecía que hizo que Voldemort matara a mis padres tampoco existiría. Ellos estarían vivos, Sirius no sería un fugitivo. Volví a golpear el árbol y la herida en mi mano se abrió aún más. Entonces comencé a correr; corrí sin rumbo hasta que llegue a los terrenos del colegio. Allí había muchos alumnos y todos me miraban con un inmenso desprecio, otra vez, ellos también me odiaban. No podía soportar más eso, así que di media y volví al bosque. Mientras corría tropecé con una rama, pero antes de sentir el impacto contra el suelo…_

Desperté sobresaltado en mi cama. Estaba bañado en sudor y mi rostro en lágrimas continué llorando un largo rato allí, sin levantarme del lugar. Me sentía terrible. Miré el reloj y recién marcaba las 3 de la madrugada. Como sabía que no volvería a dormirme me levanté y fui hacia el baño para darme un buen baño. Llené la bañera con agua tibia y me metí en ella luego de desvestirme. Intentaba no pensar en nada, menos en esa pesadilla que acababa de tener. Pero no lograba distraerme así que terminé de bañarme y salí del baño. Me cambié y me senté en el marco de la ventana. _Yo no te quiero conmigo_ esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Llevaba un largo rato, sentado allí mientras miraba los paisajes de los enormes terrenos cuando sentí detrás de mí una voz llamándome.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que me di la vuelta dispuesto a pedirle a quien fuera que me dejara solo. Pero cuando volteé vi a Hermione parada mirándome con una mirada angustiada. Me levanté rápidamente y fui directamente a abrazarla. Ella respondió inmediatamente al gesto. Mientras la tenía allí, en mis brazos me sentí en paz, libre para expresarme como no lo había podido hacer con nadie en este tiempo. Comencé a llorar sin separarme ni un poco de ella. Lloré y saque todo lo que tenía dentro, entretanto le agradecía internamente por no rechazarme.

Nos mantuvimos así por un largo rato hasta que me separé de ella y pude ver su mirada. Expresaba mil cosas en sus ojos. No necesitaba decir ni una sola palabra, yo sabia todo lo que ella quería decirme en ese momento; sabía que sentía mucho la muerte de Sirius, sabía que ella no me culpaba de nada y sabía que me quería, y que ella siempre estaría para mí.

-Harry…

-Ya sé Herm.- La interrumpí, y de verás lo sabía.- Gracias.

Ahora fue ella la que me abrazó y yo el que respondí gustoso.

-Déjame decirte solo una cosa- Me pidió, yo asentí.- sé que debes estar sintiendo que nadie te quiere, pero yo si Harry, y mucho… no importa lo que halla pasado, no fue tu culpa, eres solo una víctima.

No sé por qué pero le creí, quizás fueron mis ganas de creerle, o quizás tenía razón; pero no quería pensar más.

-Gracias a Merlín que despertaste Hermione- Dije feliz.- No se que hubiera hecho sin ti si algo…

-No pasó nada Harry, estoy bien.

Ella se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté junto a ella.

-Perdón todo fue mi culpa

-No es momento para hablar de eso, pero no fue tu culpa, entiéndelo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino que uno acogedor, donde disfrutamos de la compañía del otro.

-Espera- dije después de pensar un momento- Tu deberías estar acostada ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que me necesitarías- Explicó. Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía, necesitaba con desesperación alguien con quien poder desahogarme.

-Pues, si, estás en lo cierto, pero yo podía esperar, tu debes descansar-

-¿Seguro podías esperar?

Me quedé callado sin saber que responder, o mejor dicho, sin querer admitirle que no podía esperar.

Luego convencí a mi amiga de que se recostara en mi cama. Yo me acosté a su lado y conversamos hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Mientras la veía dormida agradecía a Merlín por haberme dado una amiga tan especial, definitivamente era única.

Me lenvanté y me dirigí hacía la enfermería, debía avisar donde estaba Herm y preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey si todo estaba bien con ella. en cuanto llegué vi a Ron dormido profundamente en su cama así que continué hasta la oficina de la enfermera. golpeé suabemente la puerta y la abrí al sentir un leve "pase desde adentro. Allí estaba la que tantas veces me había curado.

-Permiso- Dije mientras ingresaba a la habitación- Hermione despertó y está en mi habitación, quería saber si podía revisarla y asegurarme que esté bien.

-¿Qué hace esa niña allí? debería estar acostaba

-Lo sé, está acostada igualmente.- Dije intentando calmarla

-Agg, mejor vamos allá

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la habitación y ella revisó rapidamente a mi amiga.

-Bueno, todo parece estar bien- El alivio me invadió de repente y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.- Solo que deberá tomar esta medicación durante un largo tiempo-Agregó mientras nos mostraba un frasquito con una posición violeta.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Herm

-De nada, pero tendrás que regresar a la enfermería, por lo menos para tenerte un día más en observación, así nos podamos quedar todos tranquilos.

-Está bien, la idea no era quedarme aquí de todas formas, solo me quedé dormida- Contesto la castaña

-Muy bien, la espero en la enfermería entonces señorita Granger- Dijo antes de retirarse la enfermera

-vamos, te acompaño- Le ofrecí. Mientras se levantaba la vi hacer un gesto de dolor y llevarse la mano al pecho; asustado me acerqué rápidamente- ¿Estás Bien?

-Si si, no es nada- me aseguró y luego se dirigió a la puerta.- ¿Vienes?- Preguntó cuando vió que no la seguía.

-Si claro, es que me había quedado pensando

-¿En qué?

-En que eres la mejor amiga que podría tener y que eres genial- Dije sinceramente

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi para abrazarme.

-Pienso igual de ti.- Esas simples me hicieron sonreir.

ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº--ºº

**NA:** ¿Qué les pareció?¿Fui muy mala con Harry? bueno es que pienso que no podía sentirse de otra manera.

Bueno, espero más reviews! los quiero muchoo!

**Smithback:** Gracias por haberme dejado tu comentario, siempre es muy importante para mí sus opiniones. Me pone muy feliz que te parezca que la historia va a estar buena, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. Hasta pronto! Besos!

**Hinatacullen23: **Gracias! Perdón por haberlo dejado ahí es que quería crear un poquito de suspenso y ganas de seguir leyendo ^^. en este cap se ve mucho más el sufrimmiento de Harry, pero como vos dijiste, Herm va a curar su corazón, supongo jeje. No se como va a seguir la historia, así que vas a tener que seguir leyendo para saberlo ;). bueno, muchas gracias en serio por tu review! besoo!

Mel...


End file.
